Sobreviviendo
by Lily Luna9
Summary: ¿Cómo serán sus vidas despues de Hogwarts?. L&J. Continuación del "El me quiere a mí".


**Capítulo 1 **

**Vacaciones.**

Estaban los Merodeadores junto con Camila y Lily en la sala común planeando sus vacaciones. Los exámenes habían pasado y ya tendrían que dejar su amado Hogwarts. Pronto también tendrían que empezar sus estudios de Auror, todos habían elegido eso porque, además de que a todos les gustaba esa carrera podrían ir juntos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer en estas vacaciones?- preguntó Camila.

-Tal vez irnos de viaje a algún lado- respondió Remus Lupin.

Todos hablaban animadamente, mientras Lily pensaba, hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Ya sé que podemos hacer, podemos ir a la playa, nos hospedaríamos en el hotel de mis padres. –Dijo- no puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido antes si todos los años voy allí. "_Pero este año va a ser diferente". _Pensó.

Resulta ser que los padres de Lily eran dueños de una playa, tenían hoteles, bares, de todo. Claro que todo porque eran muggles.

-Gran idea Lily- dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Por fin voy a conocer el lugar del que me hablas siempre- dijo una emocionada Camila.

-¡Pues entonces nos vamos a la playa!- exclamó- voy a mandarle una carta a mis padres.

Mientras Lily subía las escaleras para mandar la carta, una chica escuchó toda la conversación.

_Mamá y papá:_

_Este año volveré a la playa con ustedes, pero esta vez iré con mis amigos y James. Los vas a conocer, bueno a Camila ya la conocen, pero a los demás no porque son mis nuevos amigos. Y mi novio. _

_Estoy tan feliz de volver, pero al mismo tiempo tristeza de tener que dejar el colegio al que fui por 7 años._

_Besos._

_Lily…_

_P/D: Espero que Petunia no nos moleste todas las vacaciones. (aunque eso es imposible)._

-¡Listo! Llévales la carta a mis padres Kim. –le dijo a su lechuza.

* * *

Estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor y de pronto Liza le dice a Lily:

-¿Podemos hablar? es un minuto nomás.

Lily la miró y miró a sus amigos después.

Suspiró.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Al salir Liza le dice:

-Perdón Lily, yo estoy muy enamorada de James, siento mucho lo que te hice.

-No pidas perdón, ya es muy tarde… yo soy buena pero no tonta. Y no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Liza… lo que hiciste no tiene perdón y espero que no te entrometas en mi relación con James.- y se volvió al Gran Comedor dejando a Liza en busca de venganza.

"_Lily Evans, como que me llamo Liza Brown te juro que me voy a vengar"._

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Sirius.

-Que me pedía perdón, que estaba enamorada de James y sentía mucho lo que me hizo.

-No tiene vergüenza- dijo Remus.

No dijeron nada más.

* * *

_-Puede besar a la novia…_

Abrió los ojos y observó que James la besaba. Recordó su sueño. El sueño en el que se casaba con el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir y me dije: ¿Por qué no ir con mi dulce y linda Lily?- le dijo sonriente.

-Que dulce…

Hablaron de todo un poco hasta que…

-James.

-¿Que pasa amor?

-Tuve un sueño cuando me despertaste… soñé que nos casábamos.

James le besó el cuello y le dijo: ¿Querés hacerlo realidad?

-…¿El casamiento?

-Si.

-Ah… no lo sé. Solamente si alguien me lo pidiera.

James la siguió besando.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo Lily.

-Pero…

-Tengo sueño… Hasta mañana cielo.

-Hasta mañana mi amor.

* * *

-¡Petunia! Tu hermana viene con sus amigos a pasar las vacaciones a nuestra playa.

-Si no quiero verla a ella, ¿qué les hace pensar que quiero ver a sus amiguitos los raros como ella?

-¡Petunia Evans! Te prohibimos que hables así de Lily y de sus amigos- dijo enojado su padre. Mark Evans.

-Claro, lo dicen porque Lily es su preferida. Siempre Lily. ¿Saben algo? Ya me tienen harta. Yo voy a hacer como que no tengo hermana. Y no me lo van a prohibir.

-Pero… -trató de decir su madre. Ana Evans. Era una réplica de Lily pero con más años.

-Déjala- dijo su esposo al ver a Petunia subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Quisiera que todo fuera distinto. Que se llevaran bien, por lo menos.- dijo suspirando.

-Yo también, pero me parece que esto no tiene solución.

* * *

Una vez que Dumbledore dio su discurso de despedida, estaban todos comiendo. Al otro día los estudiantes volvían a sus hogares, o en el caso de Lily, Camila y los merodeadores al lugar donde iban a pasar las vacaciones.

De pronto James dice.

-Lily te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó emocionada. Le gustaban mucho las sorpresas.

-Ahora lo vas a ver.

De pronto en el cielo que mostraba el techo del Gran Salón, aparecieron fuegos artificiales. Todos los presentes miraron maravillados el espectáculo. Hasta que de pronto algunas chicas gritaron, otros se quedaron con la boca abierta. Los merodeadores estaban emocionados, Camila estaba a punto de abrazar a su amiga. Y Lily… estaba por desmayarse. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Porque en el cielo estaba escrito la frase mas linda que habia visto en toda su corta vida: _"Lily Evans. ¿Querés casarte conmigo? Te amo. James Potter._

Lily lo miró y James le dijo.

-¿Y? ¿Aceptas o no?

-Claro que sí.

Y sellaron su promesa de amor eterno con un beso.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Acá les dejo la continuación, como prometí de "El me quiere a mí"._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Besos..._**

**_Lily Luna9._**


End file.
